Pancakes
by CxXxDarkWolf5xXxD
Summary: Castiel makes Dean Pancakes; Dean is understandably surprised considering he thought Cas had disappeared forever. Dean/Castiel. Rated T for swearing.


**Title:** Pancakes.

**Author: **darkwolf5

**Rating:** Pg-15

**Pairings/Characters: **Dean/Cas

**Spoilers: **Season 5 to be safe, definitely the last episode!

**Warnings: **Swearing (it's all deans fault!), fluff, pancakes.

**A/N: **For my best friend GlassBirdNoir without whom this would never have been completed, written with the intentions of cheering up and bringing happiness.

**Summary:** Castiel makes Dean Pancakes; Dean is understandably surprised considering he thought Cas had disappeared forever.

**Pancakes.**

The first thing Dean noticed when his eyes finally fluttered open was the smell of pancakes. For a small confused moment the hunters mind immediately jumped to Lisa as the source, cooking His and Ben's breakfast, but then the fogginess of sleep started to lift and the realization that he wasn't with Lisa anymore, that he had run away from that life months ago came crashing down.

Which left one question, who the fuck was cooking pancakes?

Dean pulled himself into a sitting position, arm slipping under the pillow to grab the knife that always sat there, pushing himself to his feet he moved slowly to the doorway adrenaline already beginning to pump through his veins and if he was honest it was way too early for this shit.

Creeping round the edge of the doorway Dean froze. He blinked once, then twice to make sure the sight in front of him wasn't some crazy assed hallucination, when his brain confirmed it wasn't it became clear to Dean that he must have been attacked by a djinn in his sleep, because seriously, what the fuck?

Castiel was standing by the small oven in his apartment, humming softly under his breath. He was also cooking pancakes, which yeah, since when did Cas cook, or hum for that matter? The angel's eyes flickered away from the pancakes and he gave Dean a small smile.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas why-" Dean swallowed slightly mixed emotions shoving their way into his mind, from confusion to hope and a crushing sense of relief. Castiel was back, and even if it was with bad news, at least now he had someone. "You left...you didn't even give me a proper goodbye and-"

"My apologies, I had duties, I needed to leave quickly and I will admit I was still mildly angry with you, as unfair as it may have been." Guilt flickered across the angels face before his face regained one of its usual expressionless masks.

"Yea but you weren't gonna come back and- oh for the love of god, why the hell are you cooking pancakes in my goddamn kitchen." Dean had to be honest, as happy as he was that Cas was back, he was finding it damn hard to focus when everything was quite so...weird.

Castiel looked away, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks.

"I uh, know you like them and I was told by one of my brothers that it would be an acceptable peace offering and...I wanted to make you happy." Castiel looked weirdly nervous and that on its own convinced Dean that there was something more going on here.

"Dude, you came all the way from heaven to make me pancakes so I would be happier?" Dean raised an eyebrow slightly crossing his arm and leaning back against the door frame. Cas gave a brisk nod. Dean actually found that...kind of heart warming.

"Yes." The mixture in the pan was starting to sizzle and the angel spun round, flipping the pancake over with surprising agility and skill.

"Don't you have more important tasks to attend to?" Dean said quietly.

"You are more important than any task I have been given." Castiel blinked, then blinked again like he was surprised the words had passed his lips. "You are my- you are my only...friend Dean, you are very important to me."

Dean immediately picked up on the pause and his stomach fluttered slightly, he would have glared at it, if not for the fact that that would look very bizarre. For god's sake he was not a 13 year old girl crushing on the god damn boy who sits next to her in class, and he did not in any way shape or form like Cas as more than a good friend... And Cas himself was obviously just not used to having friends, poor guy.

"Glad to hear it Cas...your uh important to me to." Awkward very awkward.

"Of course." The angel didn't seem to believe him but accepted the words anyway.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Cas took the pancakes away from the cooker and slid them onto a plate that already sat ready on the side.

"Do you have any syrup, I have been informed that it improves the taste." The angel gestured to the small stack of pancakes in front of him, avoiding Deans gaze, it was weird, because when Cas wanted to say something, he didn't usually hold back.

"Cas, just say whatever the hell it is that's on your mind." Dean sighed. "Look no offence but I've had enough of things left unsaid and all that crap so just say it yea."

"I- I wanted to see you again." Castiel said simply turning around and blue eyes meeting green. "And I wanted you to be happy."

It was almost as if Cas was willing Dean to see more to those words, like there was a hidden meaning buried within them, and then it hit Dean smack in the face, metaphorically speaking. Oh...OH.

"Cas you...Oh wow. That's... Jesus why didn't you say anything before?" Dean shoved himself away from the doorframe and skirted round the table so he was standing in front of Castiel.

"I didn't think it was something you would approve of." The angel said quietly. "You have never shown much interest in me in that way Dean, and I was unsure if I was correct about my feelings."

Castiel met Deans gaze and Deans chick flick alarm bells were ringing at full volume but he ignored them for at least a few seconds.

"I approve, trust me I really approve." Dean smiled warmly at Cas and the angels hands shot out pulling deans own towards him and intertwining their fingers, the warmth from both their skins mingling.

"Good." The angel leaned forwards almost uncertainly and Dean pushed forwards the last few millimetres , pressing their lips together in almost chaste kiss filled with the emotion that had been bubbling within them for the past few years, the hunter unlaced his fingers from Castiel's in favour of pulling the angel closer. Dean decides pancakes are his favourite type of food next to pie.

**End.**

Only mildly edited as for once I was relatively impressed with the results. There is mild humour in this I am surprised I wrote something almost totally happy and fluffy! This is an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while. Ill say this now, I now there's a difference between American pancakes and English pancakes, and if I'm honest, I'm not sure which Cas is cooking either, so yea. You choose XD.


End file.
